Lacking Corporeal Contingence
by Alice Vicious
Summary: Shiki & Rima have been close friends since early childhood. With the great amount of time they spend together, everyone assumed they were a couple. It eventually took; Shiki soon acknowledged Rima's feelings and classified their relationship as mutual...


**Lacking Corporeal Contingence **

**Chapter One : **Significant Others

Shiki & Rima have been close friends since early childhood. With the great amount of time they spend together, everyone assumed they were a couple. It eventually took; Shiki soon acknowledged Rima's feelings and classified their relationship as mutual. But Rima wanted in more in her relationship, she wants to hold his hand, she wants to hug him. They've been together god knows how long and he's never kissed her or shown affection in any similar form. Rima intends on putting her foot down and being forward. Can Shiki be anything but quiet, cold, and apathetic?

* * *

**Significant Others :**

Shiki sighed, leaning back in his chair. He felt an overwhelming boredom; Shiki felt he could find something more productive to do with his life besides sitting here and listening to lessons that were taught in previous years. He groaned, allowing his eyes to close momentarily. He grunted, suddenly feeling something jab his ribs. He looked up with annoyed eyes to only see Rima giving him the 'pretend like you care' look. He rolled his eyes, folding his arms on the table. Shiki didn't understand why she took this so seriously but he didn't bother with understanding her, or girls in general. In his opinion they over think simple matters, and make things more complicated than they should. He felt her elbow soar into his rib cage again, she scowled at him. He chuckled to himself; it was almost like she could hear his thoughts sometimes.

After a grueling forty-five minutes, the class was dismissed to return to their dorms. Shiki was the first one to exit the room. The way he did this gave everyone an impression that he had something better to do than sit in class (Which was only half true) He cleared the hallway quickly, trying to remain ahead of the other night class students that started to flood the hallway. Shiki glanced down, seeing Rima tugging on his sleeve "Forgetting someone?"

she mumbled. Her tone didn't have a note of annoyance like earlier; it was blank and composed; just like her expression. It was the one thing Shiki truly admired about her, she didn't need lots of emotion or attention; she was always quite content just standing near him, which was unlike any girl he had ever met. It had always been this way, even as children. The adults looked at Shiki and Rima as 'Curious cases' but the fact of the matter was Shiki wasn't big on feelings, and tended to lack them which was his downfall in middle all the girls would crowd to him with their valentines', feelings, and chocolates, was when Rima came in handy. They were always together, which seemed to act as a ward to other girls that were interested in him. At the end of the eighth grade, Rima confessed to him, in a way; she had caught him off guard but it became clear that he was just naïve to the fact all along.

He turned from Rima and continued down the hall, her hand remaining securely attached to his sleeve. Since then he was her lover, and she was his. They didn't exactly act the part with the holding hands and cutesy pet names, their bond was strictly mutual. Both had the same mind set, and were very similar which is all Shiki needed in a relationship.

She tugged on his sleeve again, catching his attention. "What are we doing tonight?" he blinked slowly

"Hmm?" was all he could fathom. _'What did she mean by what we were doing? Were we supposed to do something? Shit is it our anniversary or something along those trivial lines?'_ he sighed.

"We're doing something, anything." She continued. His shoulders loosened "Ah." He mumbled, it seemed everything he said nowadays was one or two syllables at the most. Suddenly Rima was leading him in another direction; he didn't argue and followed her quietly.

She had leaded him to a pathway near the outskirts of the school; he couldn't help but smile a little bit. They would hang out here a lot when they first started high school. It was quiet and secluded.

He pursed his lips as she continued tugging on his shirt "Eh? What Rima-koi?" he mumbled, he didn't really use honophonics with her but why not.

He was drawn aback when her pale face flushed pink; he didn't know he could make her blush. She stopped walking and turned to face him "Shiki…" she whispered, her hand clutching his sleeve.

His light blue eyes watched her carefully, leaning closer to her. "What's wrong Rima?" he whispered, she usually didn't act like this, even a emotionally naïve person like himself could feel something was wrong.

She looked down hiding her face, only making it more difficult for him to see her. Shiki slid his hand under her chin and upturned it so he could see her face "Rima." He murmured his tone stern.

She shrank away from his voice, he sighed, slightly frustrated. He could manipulate his own blood and forge weapons but couldn't comfort his girlfriend when she was feeling insecure. His jaw clenched, he let on of his arms wrap around her shoulders. He guided her to a nearby rock, sitting her beside him. "What's wrong Rima?" his arm remained around her shoulders.

She suddenly turned in his arm, her body facing him. He remained silent, waiting for an explanation instead she asked "Do you love me?" he paused a moment, thinking out his words _'I f I say something wrong she'll never forgive me, but what is the right thing to say? I care about her a lot, wait is that what love is?!' _He sighed, fighting himself internally.

His attention retuned to an anxious Rima "Of course I love you Rima." He cooed, trying to coax her to the best of his abilities. He could feel her body loosen under his arm, which was a sign he was doing something right. "You sure have a weird way of showing it." She murmured, leaning into his shoulder. He held his breath a moment; it felt strange having another body touching his, let alone Rima's.

She looked up at him, her light eyes brighter than before "What's wrong Shiki-koi." He smirked "Nothing." He mumbled, something flickered in the corner of his eyes. Shiki looked down at Rima who held out a thin stick "Pocky?" he nodded, catching the end of it with his teeth. What could he say, that girl knew him in and out. _'Pocky for the soul.'_ He smiled to himself. "Thanks." He mumbled.

* * *

**To Be Continued *with conditions***

_I will only continue this story if I have a great amount of views and favorites on it. This is my first Shiki x Rima story and I'm unsure how it will fare. I fyou like the story, review it and let me know, or else this will be edited into an one-shot._

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER(S) MENTIONED.**

_Alice Vicious (;_


End file.
